23 September 1996 (BBC World Service)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC World Service ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09-23 ; Comments *Start of show: "At a time of growing dischord, distrust, exploitation and sudden violence, this is the moment when the world stops, throws its hat in the air, shouts huzzah and listens to the BBC World Service. Do you think I overestimate the importance of these programmes? I do sometimes." *Peel recalls PJ Harvey's recent visit to Peel Acres. This took place 1996-09-21. *Also says that Dick Dale asked a London audience to pray for the health of Peel's wife, Sheila. Sessions *NA Tracklisting *Southern Culture On The Skids: White Trash (single) One Louder *Bonnevilles: Lorraine (LP - Old Town Doo Wop, Vol. 1) Ace :(JP: "This next comes from 1959 ... I particularly care for the bit where they go 'the train comes to a stop' and then somebody in the group goes 'shhhh' - like a train coming to a stop.") *Arab Strap: The First Big Weekend (single) :(JP: "Five minutes of Scottish reality, Trainspotting style. That's the debut single by Arab Strap.") (file break) *Culture: A Slice Of Mt. Zion (LP - One Stone) RAS :(JP: "And I mentioned last week that Polly Harvey and John Parish have been down at my house recording one or two songs, versions of songs form their new LP, in order for them to be broadcast on my domestic programmes. And it was a wonderful sunny day and they sat in this very room playing and singing and myself and my family sat on the road outside - there's not an awful lot of traffic goes past - and as they were recording one or two kind of country things happened. A very large baler(?) went past, and I think probably turned up on the tape as well, and our dog Bernard was spectacularly and noisily sick on the road outside as well, and that could be on the tape too. It is certainly not on this track from the LP, though.") *John Parish & PJ Harvey: Healer (LP - Dance Hall at Louse Point) Island :(JP: "Dick Dale, king of the surf guitar, has been in Britain recently, endearing himself to people like myself and Andy Kershaw who already love him - but we love him even more now. And when he played in London, I'm told - I wasn't there myself - but he'd heard that Sheila, my wife, had been very ill during the summer and he asked the audience to remember her in their prayers, which I found very touching - in fact, I'm almost crying now. I found it very touching indeed.") *Dick Dale: Dick Dale Stomp (LP - King Of The Surf Guitar) Capitol (file break) *Bennet: I Hate My Family (LP - Super Natural) Roadrunner *Bentley Rhythm Ace: Last Train To Bentley On C (12") Skint File ;Name *1. jpeelws230996a *2. jpeelws230996b *3. jpeelws230996c ;Length *1. 00:10:07 *2. 00:10:54 *3. 00:08:24 ;Other *Full half hour show. Good quality sound, not short-wave. *Many thanks to User:Sav.eloi ;Available *See World Service 96-97. Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BBC World Service